


A Criminally Good New Year

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's version of celebrating New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Criminally Good New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Casey_Wolfe and hellbells for working with my screenshots as I'm without internet for the most part. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of New Year's celebrating. Happy 2015 everyone!!

Spencer and Aaron were meeting at the BAU's company New Year's Eve party - it'd be a first for Aaron's team to be there as they normally had cases going through the holidays including the new year and Aaron and Spencer were going to come out to the department. Their team knew almost as soon as it became official to Aaron and Spencer. They spent an entire long weekend in bed and didn't dress until Jessica called to tell them she was dropping Jack off in an hour.   
Aaron and Spencer were in the throes of passion when she had called and Spencer was exhibiting self control beyond his abilities until Aaron hung his phone up. Spencer kissed Aaron deeply and went back to fucking him through the mattress. Aaron thought he was going to pass out when his orgasm hit but kept a sliver of consciousness to make sure they were going to get up and become presentable for Jessica and Jack.

Aaron called Spencer and said, "Meet me at the coffee shop down the road from the offices before we go to the party."

"Okay. I'll see you in ten minutes."

"I'll be outside."

"See you."

Spencer arrived in less than ten minutes and Aaron gripped his hand and tugged him around to the back alley where he parked his truck. He pushed his lover against the door and kissed him deeply as he tugged on Spencer's tie. "Fuck me Spencer."

Spencer groaned into Aaron's mouth and said, "We'll be late."

"I'm okay with that." Aaron said as he moved his kisses down Spencer's jaw to his neck.

"We could get caught and be arrested for many things including but not limited to..." Aaron's tongue interrupted Spencer's words and Spencer moaned and gripped Aaron tighter to him.

"The back is cleaned out. Should be enough room." Aaron breathed against Spencer's neck.

"So you came prepared?" Spencer asked as he nudged Aaron to the back of the Suburban.

"A little. I'm slick too but you'll have to stretch me a little bit more."

Spencer wanted to melt into a puddle after that but he opened the door and hoped the window tint hid them from view and that the truck didn't move too much while he fucked Aaron into the carpet. They climbed into the back and Aaron pulled the door shut and locked it while Spencer worked his suit apart. Aaron pushed his pants down his thighs and Spencer had him take off his jacket and get on his knees and hold onto the back seat. Aaron followed instructions and bit his lip as Spencer pushed two fingers inside.  
Aaron whimpered as Spencer stretched him again and then push himself balls deep in one thrust. Spencer rested against Aaron's back and laced their fingers together against the backseat and then he snapped his hips, both men moaning and panting. The scenario was one of Aaron's fantasies but Spencer knew that this was a natural progression and that just made it hotter for him. He hit Aaron's prostate on each thrust and Aaron couldn't keep quiet anymore.

His mouth babbled on about how Spencer felt good and his neverending love for him. Spencer's moans answered in kind and soon the two were barely able to control their volume. Without anyone touching Aaron's dick when his orgasm hit, his semen spurted onto the bottom of his dress shirt and onto the carpet and then Spencer came deep inside his ass as Aaron was coming back to the planet from his own intense orgasm. The moisture from the slick and Spencer's cum had started to leak and drip down the back of Aaron's thighs and he was happy about that. No one could touch him how Spencer could and that was proof of Spencer's claim.   
Spencer kissed and mouthed at Aaron's neck as he pulled himself from Aaron's ass. "Do you have a towel or something we can use to clean up?" Spencer asked as he kissed his lover's earlobe.

"Yeah." Aaron said as he leaned over the seat and picked up one of his old towels. He wiped off his front and dabbed at the front of his shirt then he handed the towel to Spencer who took care to clean his backside and thighs up along with himself. After they were cleaned up and redressed Spencer tugged Aaron's tie loose again and then his own.

"We're off duty. Let's leave the ties in the truck."

Aaron's eyes didn't stray too far from Spencer's mouth and he nodded his head before he kissed Spencer again.

As he broke for air, Spencer smoothed out Aaron's shirt and jacket and pulled the silk free of the collar. Aaron did the same and slipped his fingers back into Spencer's hair as his other hand pulled his polyester tie off and his tongue probed his mouth again. "I think we should miss the party." Aaron said as he kissed along Spencer's neck.

"But then our team would be overly suspicious and we couldn't shock the rest of the department. I say we make an appearance as we seem to have gotten away with this transgression and then spend the rest of the night in our bed."

"That sounds like a plan." Aaron said as Spencer nipped his earlobe. "How do you want to play the relationship card?"

"Well they'll expect it to be you in charge as you're my boss but however you're comfortable. I'll follow your lead."

"Let's make one thing clear - you're in charge. We go in there and do what we do at home."  
"I could get used to this." Spencer smiled as he kissed Aaron softly on the lips. "Let's get going. We're fashionably late and mussed up enough that we'll have fun tonight."

"Good thing you took the train tonight." Aaron grinned.

"I'm sure it was, now let's go Aaron."

"Okay." Aaron said as he reluctantly moved away from Spencer and pushed the doors open on the truck so they could go around to the front seats easier. He was thankful the alley was still dark and empty. They moved to the front seats and Aaron drove them to the hotel where the party was being held.

Once they found a parking space, Spencer wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist, and they walked into the lobby. The team spotted the two men first and made their way over. Rossi said,   
"No ties?"

Aaron looked at Dave and said, "No ties."

Derek grinned and said, "You two sure about all of this?"

"Might as well as we've got plans to be together for an awfully long time. No use sneaking around although that does create an alluring atmosphere." Spencer said as he ran his free hand through his sweat tangled hair.

Garcia came over and said, "It's about time you're sharing your hotness with the world."

Spencer smirked and said, "Thanks Garcia. We try."

By that time AD Erin Strauss noticed their team huddled around their SAC and doctor. She went over to the group and realized how dishevelled the two were and that Dr. Reid had his arm around Agent Hotchner's waist while Aaron's hand worked it's way up to rest against Reid's neck. The two were flushed, Reid's hair was more unkempt than usual, and Aaron was allowing himself to be touched - which Erin thought was odd that she thought that as Reid was normally the one with the touching quirk.

She walked up to the two and said, "I'm glad you two could finally make it."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Spencer said.

"I thought we had a 'no fraternization' rule?"

"We do but seeing as how we've only had eyes for each other and Dave has taken over Spencer's reviews, and the team approves then we're taking advantage of being happy for a change."

"You know I can have you suspended and possibly fired?" Erin threatened.

"Well you can try but we've been happy for over a year and no one that matters to us have had a problem so you can try but you're going to have to get through petitions to keep us on active duty." Spencer said as he tightened his grip on Aaron and Aaron moved his hand from Spencer's neck to take his free hand in his.

"I expect your resignations on my desk Monday morning."

Rossi stepped in and said, "Do we have to have a chat Erin about why those policies are in place. The two are happy, as they deserve to be, and their jobs aren't affected by this change."

Erin looked at Dave and almost blanched. She recovered and said, "You make sure of it. Happy new year." She stalked off to the punch bowl after that. 

"Thanks Dave."

"No problem. It wasn't just me that caused the 'no fraternization' rule and she has to be reminded from time to time."

Spencer laced his fingers with Aaron's and said, "Let's go get some food while we wait on the countdown."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm starving."

Spencer grinned and said, "You would be."

Aaron actually felt a blush start and he willed it down as to avoid anymore personal questions for the night. As they walked over to the food tables, they heard their team holding in their laughter and giggles. Aaron found them a table and rearranged two of the chairs and sat down to wait on Spencer to get there. When Spencer did, Aaron motioned to the chair behind him and Spencer sat down. 

"Pulling a very convincing submissive role here Aaron." Spencer breathed against his ear before he kissed it.

"It's good not to lead sometimes." Aaron replied truthfully. 

"We all need those breaks." Spencer said as he wrapped one of his arms around Aaron's chest and used his free hand to pick up finger foods off Aaron's plate to feed to his lover. The unspoken reply being that Spencer was glad Aaron trusted him enough to let go and let him lead was more intoxicating than the power advantage.

As Spencer continued to hold and feed Aaron, someone came over that was from a different not so great profiling team. He snorted and said, "We thought we knew you Aaron. Now you're a fairy? We always knew the doc here was but you, come on?"

Spencer put down the sausage ball and let go of Aaron before he stood up and said in a very matter of fact tone, "Mr. Wells, as far as I can see, you're team has some of the worst records within the BAU for solved cases and misguided profiles. I also know that you personally have had four affairs while you were married to your wife and after the divorce you managed to add to your gaggle of girlfriends all while going around saying that you're engaged again. I, personally might've been extremely busy earning my PhDs but of the relationships I've had in my life with both men and women, they've been extremely satisfying for all parties. Unlike yours. Now if you're done condemning the relationship between Aaron and I, we have somewhere we need to be."

Wells had to pick his jaw off the floor as Spencer bit into him rather ferociously. He turned on his heel and stalked away from the pair and Spencer held his hand out and Aaron took it. "Where do we have to be all of a sudden?" Aaron asked as he bit his lip nervously.

"In our bedroom unless you want to get a room here?"

"A room here with champagne and the finger desserts you love?"

"Now that is a new year's eve celebration. Let's go."

Aaron pulled Spencer into a deep kiss and said, "Thank you for standing up to Wells. I was about to jump up when I seen you stand with a purpose."

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Spencer said against Aaron's lips.

Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and they headed to the main desk with purpose and Aaron got them an upgraded suite for the night with a room service order of champagne and strawberries and cream. Spencer deserved the best and Aaron was going to make sure that he got it.

The rest of the team had seen Spencer ream out the other team's member and the guy backed off quickly. Then they watched as the two kissed and went to the front desk before going to the elevators and press the UP button. Now the team was really curious who lead in the relationship as they had seen both men stand up and answer the people that opposed their relationship.  
The next morning the team minus Aaron recieved a group text telling them to come by Aaron's house for dinner at six to discuss something personal. The team's curiosity was piqued and they all said they could be there. Now to get out of the hotel bed and back to their house to get Jack and dinner ready for the team. 

Aaron tugged Spencer back into bed and said, "Check out isn't until noon. We've got plenty of time."

"But Jack will want to see us and we did invite the team over for dinner so we need to get going." Spencer reasoned.

"Please? I'm still slick and ready from earlier." Aaron hinted.

Spencer leaned down and kissed his mouth and whispered as he sucked on Aaron's bottom lip, 

"And if you're a good boy today then after Jack is in bed we'll fuck all night."

"Please?"

"Later. We have to get going."

"Spencer..." Aaron couldn't believe the whimper that escaped his throat and he thrust against Spencer's erection.

Spencer steeled his nerves and slid off of Aaron and said, "When we get home, you're going to wear the plug of my choice until tonight. When the team has left and Jack is in bed, I want you on your knees in front of me begging. I can see you're close already."

"What do you have planned Spencer?"

"Something very special and if we stay in bed we'll not get to it." Spencer said as he picked their clothes up off the floor and dressed himself.

Aaron got out of bed and dressed then pulled Spencer close to his chest. "How do you put up with me sometimes?"

Spencer looked up and stroked Aaron's jaw and said, "Because I love you and I wouldn't change you for the world." 

"Let's go get Jack."

After they retrieved Jack, the two went home and Spencer put Jack down for a nap as it was close to lunch time. He looked at Aaron and said, "I want you to go to our room and get yourself prepared."

"I'm being good." Aaron said.

"You agreed to that this morning, now go." Spencer pointed down the hall to their room and Aaron went back.

Spencer waited a few minutes before he went to their room and saw Aaron stretched out on the bed and with three fingers stretching as far as he could reach. "Spencer please?"

"Not till I tell you, you can. I'll be right back." He went into his walk in closet and pulled out three different toys. He went back over to the bed and picked up the lube so he could coat his fingers and finish stretching his lover for his toy. Aaron had to hold the headboard while Spencer worked his hole and prostate with his fingers. He couldn't tell which three toys Spencer had but he knew they were some favorites of his. 

Spencer chose the medium sized dildo and slicked it's surface with lube as Aaron watched. Aaron glanced between the toy and Spencer's dick pushing against Spencer's slacks and said, "Spencer please?" All negotiating skills went out the window when they were like this. All Aaron could do was beg and whimper.

"A quick fuck but the toy goes in immediately after." Spencer answered.

"Sure. Yeah I'm good with that." Aaron said as he watched Spencer slip out of his clothes.

Spencer gave no warning as he slotted himself with Aaron's body and pushed inside at the same time. He kissed Aaron wetly, sucking on his tongue as his hips and thighs pounded against Aaron's ass. All Aaron could make were unintelligible noises and meet Spencer's thrusts, crying out and feeling his body quivering as it prepared for orgasm. Spencer slowed his thrusts done to languid strokes and he trailed his mouth down to Aaron's chest and suckled his nipples like they were his own lifesource. Aaron's ass gripped Spencer's dick and his torso vibrated off the bed as Spencer continued the assault on his pecs and nipples.

"Not going to last..." Aaron panted.

Spencer worked his way back up to Aaron's mouth and bit his bottom lip as he slammed into Aaron's prostate a couple of times. The whine that Aaron released as he came caused Spencer to chuckle as he felt his own orgasm rush through his body. Spencer filled Aaron's ass and could feel it leaking out and sliding down Aaron's thighs.

Spencer looked up at Aaron and said, "That was intense."  
"Yes it was." Aaron grinned.

"Now to get you cleaned up and ready for the day." Spencer said as slid out and picked up a towel off the floor. He wiped off Aaron's thighs and backside before he slid the toy into Aaron's hole. Aaron arched his back and writhed on the bed as the toy was brushing against his prostate.

"This is going to be torture today?"

"As it should be." Spencer laughed. After Spencer made sure the toy was going to stay put he got up and found himself some jeans and a long sleeve shirt to wear around the house. He forewent his underwear just to tease Aaron.

He handed an outfit to Aaron and told him to get dressed before he left the room to get dinner started. All through the day Aaron stayed antsy with the plug in his ass - he helped Spencer clean up their living space and helped get the overall dinner ready. The guests started to arrive around 5:30 and Spencer had Aaron answer the door. Aaron knew that answering the door was Spencer’s special torture as his erection would be prominent if not for the baggy sweatshirt over his jeans. 

Dave looked at Aaron and seeing Spencer in the Kitchen asked incredulously, “Is he cooking?”

“Yeah. He cooks better than he lets on,” Aaron promised, knowing that Spencer liked to pull the wool over peoples eyes. 

Rossi was honest with his old friend. “We all knew that you were together.” He paused taking in the scene but he was smiling as he said, “But I think we never saw the domesticity working so well.”

“It just all flowed from the job ... stuff kept happening and then we just kept meeting all the time outside of work.”

“Nice. Congratulations on finding your happiness. Does Jack like him?”

Aaron leaned against the back of the couch and answered, “Jack loves him. Spencer doesn’t sugarcoat things but he has a talent of dealing with five year olds. Jack wants to grow up to be Spencer with his magic and knowledge.”

“You don’t mind he wants to be like Spencer and not you?” Rossi asked surprised by the answer a little.

“He’s still got a lot of years before he’s a grown up. A lot can happen but no I don’t mind that my son wants to be like the man who has saved me more times than I can count.”

“This is serious. How did you two fall in love with each other?”

“We didn’t let go of the little things so when the big things happened we knew we could turn to each other and that’s what we did.”

“That’s the best way to do that.” Then to add some levity to the situation Dave asked, “When’s dinner? It smells good.”

“I’ll check but it should be soon.” He pointed down the hall and said, “Scotch is in there if you want to help yourself to a glass.”

“Sure thanks.”

The rest of the team set the table and helped carry food into the dining space. Jack worked on putting out forks and napkins and he chattered away to Garcia as she placed dishes on the table. She smiled and kept him entertained with her bit of knowledge. Jack was placed in his booster seat and everyone sat down around the table after Spencer and Aaron sat at the head of the table.

The team looked to each other while they served themselves dinner and it was silently settled that Dave should start the conversation. “Now I have a good idea as to why we’re here having a nicely prepared free dinner but could you inform the rest of us as to why we’re here?”

Aaron looked at him and said, “You’ll have to ask Spencer. It was his idea to have everybody over today.”

The team and Jack looked at Spencer and Jack broke the silence, “Are we going to be a real family now? Can I call you Daddy?”

Spencer took a sip of his wine while he processed what Jack said and replied, “We’ve always been a real family and if you want to call me Daddy, I’m okay with that. Now for the reason I asked you guys to be here was because I didn’t want us to hide anymore and because it’s a new year and I wanted to start it off on a good note.” He stood up and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single platinum ring and held it flat in his hand and asked, “Aaron Michael Hotchner will you marry me?”

Aaron pushed his chair back and with the movement the toy brushed against his insides and he had to hold in his moan and it turned into a coughing spell. After he got his breath back he looked at Spencer and said, “I would love to be married to you.” He pulled Spencer into a kiss and Spencer found Aaron’s hand and put the ring on.

In between kisses, Spencer and Aaron whispered, “I love you,” to each other and finally Jack couldn’t take it. He slid out of his chair and worked himself between his dads and said, “What about me?”

Aaron and Spencer pulled away and Aaron said, “We love you too Jack. We always will.”

Morgan was the first to raise his glass and he said, “Congratulations and to a very happy new year.”

The rest of the team chorused in their congrats and well wishes for the couple seeing the family that they created and had nurtured for the last couple of years.

Spencer leaned over Jack and whispered into Aaron’s ear, “Almost to the finish line. I love you.”

“Love you too Spencer.”


End file.
